


Charm and Fix

by templemarker



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey looked at him, sidelong, and placed a hand over his on the table.</p><p>Nathan's shudder was visible, and Duke's eyes sharpened. "What was that?" he asked, sitting up in his chair. "What you just did. Did you whammy Nathan?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm and Fix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/gifts).



Even though it didn't seem like there was much to laugh about, they found themselves doing so anyway.

Last call at the Grey Gull had come and gone an hour ago, and even the last bar back had cleared out. Audrey, Nathan, and Duke sat out on the porch, a full moon glinting off the water and a mostly empty bottle of bourbon between them on the table. Music was coming from inside, something pleasant from the stereo that had never gotten turned off at the end of the day.

The laughter, from some crack about fishermen and a seal that was likely only amusing because they were drunk, petered out into something quiet and fond, smiles all around, even one on Nathan. Audrey looked at him, sidelong, and placed a hand over his on the table.

Nathan's shudder was visible, and Duke's eyes sharpened. "What was that?" he asked, sitting up in his chair. "What you just did. Did you whammy Nathan?"

Audrey made to pull her hand back, but Nathan placed his own on top to keep it there. "Audrey whammied me," he said agreeably, the smile growing on his face until it crinkled his eyes.

"I am not whammying anything," Audrey protested. "There is no whammy here."

"You can feel again," Duke breathed, eyes darting from their hands to Nathan's face and then back again.

Nathan nodded, head moving loosely with the motion, and tightened his hand on Audrey's.

"Does it--how does it work?" Duke asked.

Audrey snorted. "This is Haven. It works on the Magical Thinking principle of relativity."

Duke rolled his eyes. "No, Miss Snippity McKnowitall, I mean, like, can he feel anything other than you?"

"No," Audrey said, just as Nathan said, "Sometimes."

They looked at each other again, doing their weird braintwin thing, and Duke snorted and stood up. "Whatever. This is what I mean," he said, and cupped his hand around Nathan's face.

Nathan's soft exhalation was like a confession, and he leaned into the touch without reservation. Audrey's eyes widened, and Duke licked his lips. "I think that may actually be the sexiest thing that's ever happened to me," he said frankly, tightening his fingers around the back of Nathan's head, rubbing at the shorter hairs there.

"I knew it!" Audrey said, triumphant look in her eye. "I knew you two had a thing."

"Yes, Nancy Drew, we had a 'thing,'" Duke said, eyes not leaving Nathan's face, still blissfully lost in the pleasure of touch. "But not for a long time. Actually, we mostly pretended the other one didn't exist until you showed up with your superpower to bring exes together and make sex a reality again."

"Nathan can have sex!" Audrey objected.

"Nathan's right here," Nathan said, but his voice was muted and his eyes had slipped closed.

"Nathan," Duke said, rubbing a thumb along the curve of his cheekbone. "Nathan, tell me no in the next three seconds, or," and he didn't finish his sentence, just waited a long moment as Nathan only met his eyes. Muttering a curse, Duke bent and kissed him, as if he'd never forgotten how to do it well. Nathan twitched, small shuddering jerks, and it made Duke moan and press down harder. Audrey's hand was still clasped by Nathan's on the table, and she brought the other one up to trace careful lines over the ridge of Nathan's knuckles, watching him shudder and choke back noise.

"Is this a private party?" she asked when they parted, a lopsided smile creasing her face. "I mean, I'm happy my super power worked, but I don't want to intrude--"

"You're not going anywhere," Duke said, and Nathan nodded agreement.

"C'mere," Nathan said, and tugged Audrey close for their lips to brush, once, twice, transforming into a kiss in the space of a breath. Duke's unoccupied hand threaded through her hair, and for a hot moment it felt as though he were orchestrating them, drawing them together with bravado and optimism.

"Oh," Audrey said when they parted, the noise escaping without her control. "Wow. That's. I've wanted to do that for a long time, but I never let myself..." She looked up to Duke, something of a challenge in her smile and laughter in her eyes, and she surged up out of her chair to kiss him.

Duke was unabashed in his pleasure, making noise and drawing Nathan up as well, pulling him close, trying to get their skin to touch wherever it could despite the chill of the night air. Nathan rested his forehead in the crook of Duke's neck, and never once let Audrey's hand drop.

"Yeah," Duke said when they parted, the air hot between them, Nathan's clear blue eyes flicking from Audrey to Duke and back again. Audrey felt alive, thrumming with tension and arousal, and moved her hand from Nathan's up to his forearm, pushing back the fabric of his henley as she went. He was gorgeous when he felt, eyes falling closed as if he couldn't bear any other sensation than touch, mouth dropping open to pant short, heady breaths.

Duke placed his hand on Nathan's stomach, fingertips edging at the fabric there, and grinning at Aubrey he pulled it free of Nathan's jeans with an expert flick. Nathan arched at the first touch of Duke's skin against his own.

"Damn," Audrey said frankly, raising her other hand to trace the shell of Duke's ear. His reaction wasn't as dramatic, but it was pleased and approving nonetheless.

"Guys," she said, a little breathless, "I don't know about you, but this isn't my first threesome--and I have to say, they work a whole lot better on a horizontal surface."

Duke's glance was sharp. "Well, I seem to remember renting my upstairs space to a reputable tenant," he said, tugging her close and drawing Nathan in on his other side.

"Now," Nathan said, his breath seemingly caught between one happy twitch and the next.

Audrey felt a slow smile spread across her face, and kissed them both in quick succession. "First one there gets to fuck Nathan first," she said, laughing, and ran towards the stairs.

Duke said, "Shit!" as Nathan said, "I kinda like those odds," and both of them ran after her.


End file.
